Ah les Hormones
by hana05
Summary: Nos jeunes héros sont en pleine crise d'adolescence, poussés par ce qu'on appelle les hormones. A quoi cela va t-il mener nos héros?
1. Commencement

Depuis des années, Ten Ten était à fond sur Neji. Elle n'arrêtait pas de se rendre intéressante devant lui. Ainsi, lorsqu'elle savait qu'elle allait le voir, la kunochi aux macarons n'hésitait pas à utiliser ses avantages en natures. C'est donc ainsi que ce jour là, malgré le rude froid d'hiver, Ten Ten avait du monde au balcon.  
Malgré l'indifférence incessante de Neji, il la repéra très vite (va savoir pourquoi) – à environ 250 mètres (et même pas grâce au Byakugan). Une fois l'un devant l'autre, Ten Ten était plutôt ravie de voir que Neji était immanquablement attiré par sa poitrine, quelque peu découverte et voluptueuse. Ten Ten entama alors la conversation :  
- « Heureuse de te voir.  
- Moi... moi aussi (n'oublions pas que Neji est aux anges).  
- Quand tu auras fini de mater mes seins, on pourra commencer à s'entraîner.  
- Oui...  
- Étant donné qu'on devait aller au restaurant (Ten Ten regardait les passants, enfin, surtout le vide), j'en conclus que tu regardes encore, et que c'est sûrement la première fois que tu en vois.  
- Hein? Neji releva la tête; mais Ten Ten n'avait pas non plus hésité à mettre une bonne couche de rouge à lèvres, ce qui les rendaient encore plus pulpeuse et voluptueuse. Donc, Ten Ten entama à nouveau son monologue :  
- Tu sais, je suis très heureuse d'être avec toi, j'attendais ce moment avec impatience... »  
Neji regardait fixement ses lèvres bouger sans comprendre un seul mot de ce qu'elle disait. C'est alors que Ten Ten su qu'elle avait réussi à l'attirer (faut dire que c'est pas très difficile). Elle n'eût plus qu'à marcher en direction du Restaurant Bouffi-tout (un restaurant français 1 étoile s'il vous plaît! Mais n'oublions pas que c'est Neji qui régale), l'homme au Byakugan n'avait qu'à la suivre, regardant fixement son postérieur, les bras ballants, la bouche grande ouverte d'où coulait lentement un filet de bave.

Kiba et Hinata regardaient la scène depuis l'épisode où Ten Ten croisa ses bras pour cacher ses seins et quand Neji releva la tête. Tous les deux, choqués, restèrent debout, les bras ballants, la bouche ouverte mais sans filet de bave. Quelques minutes plus tard, après que leurs cerveaux aient filtrés les différentes informations qu'ils venaient de voir, ils allèrent au bord de l'étang.  
Une fois assis sur un banc, en face de la belle robe verte de l'eau (pas si belle que ça quand on y pense), Hinata se sentit horriblement gênée (vous trouvez ça exceptionnel?); en effet, Kiba avait posé discrètement (pas si discrètement que ça) sa main sur la cuisse de l'héritière de Hyûgas. Parce que, comme Ten Ten, Kiba était à fond sur Hinata depuis un sacré bon bout de temps.  
Ne supportant plus un tel silence, Hinata entama la conversation : (ça vous rappelle pas quelque chose?)  
- « Tu sais Kiba... enfin, comment dire... dit Hinata qui tricotait avec ses doigts, tu sais ce que j'éprouve pour Naruto  
- Oui, malheureusement  
- Eh ben... tout ça c'est du passé! Je me suis rendu compte que j'aimais quelqu'un d'autre.  
- Ah oui!? Qui ça?!! dit Kiba qui venait subitement de s'intéresser à la conversation.  
- En fait... je m'en suis rendu compte à l'examen chunnin.  
- Oui mais c'est qui!! cria Kiba, sans doute un peu trop fort, ce qui brusqua Hinata qui se renfrogna et décida de ne plus rien dire.

- Ecoute, tu comprends, tu sais ce que je ressent pour toi, alors... forcément, ça m'intéresse.  
- Alors, avant que je continue à parler, tu me feras le plaisir d'enlever ta main de ma cuisse » dit-elle en riant.

Kiba, gêné, pensant qu'elle ne l'avait pas remarqué (nan mais il se prend pour qui celui-là?), retira sa main timidement et se trouva content que Hinata l'ait pris au second degré, bien qu'il trouvait cela à la fois réconfortant et blessant car il pensait qu'à cause de ça, elle ne l'aimait pas.  
- « Tu vois quand tu veux, reprit-elle  
- Hn... (Kiba en colère = Sasuke)  
- En fait, cet homme tu vois, il a des traces rouges et est quelque peu excentiq...  
- Quoi! Ce vieux pervers! (Kiba pense à Jiraya)  
- Hein?  
- Attend! De qui tu parles là?  
- Ben de toi évidemment  
- Ah! Je le savais! S'écria Kiba. Effectivement, il est très fatigué aujourd'hui, car à ce moment précis, n'ayant pas entendu le « toi » équivoque, Kiba fit une moue quelque peu exagérée en pensant cette fois à Kankurô.  
- Alors si tu le savais, pourquoi tu as fait tout un cinéma!  
- Savoir quoi, tu sais bien que je ne sais rien, c'était juste une expression, Kankurô va avoir de la chanc...  
- Kankurô? Coupa Hinata, je parle de toi imbécile!  
- Hein?  
- Allez! Embrasse-moi au lieu de réfléchir! Ça te ramollit l'occiput » (Ça vient d'un film, mais je sais plus lequel... ah si, c'est American Pie (le 3 sans doute), d'ailleurs je vous le conseil, mais attention, pour public averti! Oh la la! Qu'est ce que je raconte, bon, revenons en au monde Naruto...).

C'est ainsi que Kiba et Hinata vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup... de bons moments, enfin, seulement pendant 2 min 24 (durée de leur baiser). Parce qu'à exactement 2 min 24s 136 ms, Naruto débarqua avec un léger « croa » (mais pourquoi?). Mais cette fois, Hinata ne rougit pas, au contraire, elle rentra dans une colère noire (enfin pas si noire que ça, eh oh! On parle d'Hinata là!) Enfin, en tous cas, elle lui dit :  
- « Tu vois pas que tu nous déranges?!)  
- M...ma...mais, snif snif, dit Naruto qui commençait à sangloter, très impressionné par Hinata. - Je... je... ne savais pas...  
- Tu veux dire que t'as pas vu qu'on s'embrassait? » Dit Hinata qui commençait sérieusement à s'inquiéter, ils ont quoi les mecs aujourd'hui?

N'ayant plus rien à dire Naruto fit une grimace. En bref, Hinata donna un coup de poing psychologique à Naruto (me demandez pas comment, je sais pas), qui s'en va tout tristounet, retrouver Sakura pour faire je ne sais quoi.  
Et ils recommencèrent à s'embrasser... (Kiba et Hinata bien sûr)**.**


	2. Au Restaurant et ailleurs

Ils avaient tous les deux ( Ten Ten et Neji) la carte du Bouffi-tout sous le nez et l'avaient maintenant appris par coeur tellement il y a avait de la gène dans l'air. Neji avait croisé les jambes pour ne pas laisser entrevoir son plaisir qui baissa légèrement quand il comprit qu'il passait pour un gay 1 mais surtout quand Ten Ten passa la commande :  
- « Je voudrais un carpaccio, deux pizzas et un jus d'orange (Nan, je plaisante... pas marrant, hein?) Je voudrais du foie-gras de canard mi-cuit, du saumon fumé sur ses toasts, des coquilles saint-jacques marinées aux truffes et pour finir, une soupe au chocolat.  
- Bien mademoiselle, et... commença le serveur  
- Oh fait, le coupa Ten Ten, vous pourrez amener tout en même temps?  
- Bien sur mademoiselle, et monsieur prendra?  
- Neji déglutit difficilement : «Je prendrais de l'eau, merci »  
- Bien, finit le serveur, prenant les menus et s'en allant  
- T'as pas faim? L'interrogea Ten Ten  
- Non, non. Mais malheureusement pour Neji, son estomac ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille; ce qui donna donc « Gggrrraaouuu » (à peu près)  
- Ah, d'accord

- ...  
- Euh... à part ça, quoi de neuf? Démarra Ten Ten  
- Ben... pas grand chose (On voit bien l'état de gène de nos deux ninjas)  
- Ah...

- Hum (un peu de sirop pour la tout Ten Ten?)  
- Ah... euh et toi?  
- Hein?  
- Quoi de neuf (Neji vient de se rappeler des bonnes manières)  
- Ben pas grand chose non plus...  
Après ce long, très long silence, le serveur, saint sauveur aux yeux des deux tourtereaux arriva.  
- Voici vos plats mademoiselle  
- Merci »  
Une demi-heure plus tard, quand Ten Ten eût terminé son repas (elle mange assez vite et pour information, elle a trouvé ça très bon et n'a pas manqué de le faire remarquer à tout le restaurant après un petit rot), le serveur apporta l'addition. Unique petit, mais très petit problème, Neji avait oublié son porte monnaie. Mais la kunoichi aux macarons le tira de sa rêverie :  
- « Neji, le serveur attend  
- Hum, oui, euh... en fait, il y a un léger problème, petit mais important  
- Laisse... Tenez dit Ten Ten au serveur lui tendant ça carte bleue. Il la prit et elle se tourna vers Neji et déclara : après tout, il n'y a que moi qui ai mangé...  
- Je suis vraiment désolé dit Neji l'air dépité ».  
Il eût un regard triste mais surtout plein d'admiration pour la femme qu'il chérissait le plus au monde ainsi que son 6ème sens de porte feuille. D'ailleurs, il savait qu'elle était la bonne, il voulait que ce soit la bonne. Neji désirait plus que tout au monde passer sa vie avec elle, avoir de beaux enfants avec elle; d'abord un fils pour la prospérité du clan et une fille pour la beauté et l'amour de la famille.  
Il avait déjà réussit à l'inviter au resto, maintenant il lui restait à dire ces deux petits mots : « Je t'aime ».  
Il se rendit compte, d'une grosse, mais alors grosse grosse bêtise quand il vit les yeux de Ten Ten gros comme des soucoupes fixés sur lui. Le serveur, quant à lui, arrachait le ticket bancaire en regardant Neji complètement abasourdi. Il le regardait avec tellement d'admiration qu'on aurait dit Chuck Norris (certains comprendront)  
- « Hum, hum... euh je te raccompagne, il se fait tard...  
- Oui », lui répondit Ten Ten en souriant, enfin, il s'était décidée (elle n'a pas tilté qu'il ne l'avait pas fait exprès.  
Ils s'en allèrent sous les pesants regards des clients car Neji avait fait tomber très bruyamment une chaise. Et grâce au ciel pour Neji, le serveur avait sauvé la situation.  
Une fois dehors, Ten Ten interrogea le jeune Hyûga :  
- « Tu pensais ce que tu as dit?  
- Oui, mais je ne voulais pas te le dire tout de suite  
- C'est pas grave, c'est mieux ainsi ».  
Et elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, s'approcha de lui un peu trop brutalement au goût de Neji et il tomba à la renverse. La maîtresse des armes éclata de rire et l'honneur de Neji en prit un coup.

Hinata et Kiba marchaient main dans la main en direction du manoir Hyûga. Maintenant que leur amour était réciproque, ils se racontaient leurs plus grands secrets.  
Et tout à coup, Hinata lança :  
- « Je suis tellement heureuse d'être avec toi, tu ne peux pas imaginer  
- Oh si, j'imagine bien puisque je ressent la même chose  
- Tu es sur dit elle en riant et en lui donnant une forte claque amicale dans son dos. Elle fût tellement forte (ça reste exceptionnel) qu'il en tomba par terre. Elle s'assit à califourchon sur lui (en pleine rue, rappelons le) et lui déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres pour s'excuser, puis elle se leva, un sourire sur les lèvres et lui tendit la main pour l'aider à se relever. Ils s'en allèrent en chantant et dansant a tue tête.  
Hinata proposa à Kiba une fois arrivés, de venir dans sa chambre. Elle la lui montra rapidement et l'invita à s'asseoir sur le lit. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser de plus belle et une heure plus tard, Kiba ne s'empêcha pas de glisser sa main sous le T-shirt de la brunette. Elle arrêta son geste et lui dit :  
- « Désolée, je crois que je ne suis pas prête, mais plus tard, je te promets!  
- Oui, tu as raison, c'est un peu tôt »  
Ils s'offrirent un dernier petit baiser puis il s'en alla. Hinata se dit : « Il faut que je m'épile, vite! ».  
Le problème était que son père, qui faisait les courses, ne l'achèterait jamais. Mais l'impossible n'existant pas dans le vocabulaire du monde de Naruto, son père se présenta à la porte et dit :  
- « J'ai trouvé ça à superkonoha (c'est un pot de cire à chauffer au micro-onde), c'était en promo, on m'a dit que c'était pour les adolescentes, je sais pas ce que c'est mais je suis sure que tu en feras bonne usage (vous voyez Hiashi parler comme ça un jour?)  
Hinata, comme Ten Ten, ouvrit ses yeux comme des soucoupes et lui répondit : merci, j'en avais justement besoin, tu me sauves la vie ». 2

****************************

Naruto, après sa défaite de conquête d'Hinata, alla voir Sakura et lui proposa deux fois de sortir avec elle. Il essaya une troisième fois et pour son plus grand bonheur, elle accepta. Il se précipita alors pour l'embrasser et elle le rejeta :  
- « Eh oh, mon coco, tu vas un peu vite en besogne, lui lança t-elle  
- Ah oui, désolé » (Naruto ne connaissait rien dans ce domaine)  
Il lui proposa des nouilles instantanées chez lui, n'ayant plus assez d'argent pour Ichiraku. Une fois chez lui, elle faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand elle vit l'état de son appartement délabré.  
Elle décida de tout ranger.  
Ayant beaucoup transpiré, il lui proposa de prendre une douche, ce qu'elle accepta avec beaucoup de soulagement. Mais avec un tel état de fatigue (elle n'avait pas dormit de la nuit pour cause de mal de ventre (cause de cycle prémenstruel, les filles, vous connaissez, alors, vous comprenez), elle s'évanouit et Naruto la porta doucement sur le lit. Mais elle le baffa rapidement, en effet, Naruto s'appuyait fortement sur sa vessie (malencontreusement) avec son genou (et pour ce qui ne connaissent pas ça, ça fait très mal).  
- « Mais pourquoi? Demanda Naruto  
- Comme ça » répondit-elle en riant puis elle s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

[1] Il n'y a absolument aucune atteinte aux homosexuels et je ne tiens aucun propos haineux ou discriminatoire à ce propos, c'est juste pour la fic.  
[2] Je considère que les filles ne devraient pas s'épiler pour faire plaisir aux mecs et en tant que petite feministe (eh oui, 1m56), je suis contre cette idée de la souffrance physique des femmes pour des mecs; mais chacun son avis^^.


	3. Au Parc

Ten Ten tendit sa main à Neji pour l'aider à se relever; mais, au moment où il agrippait sa main, elle la retira et il retomba lourdement sur le sol. S'en était trop pour Neji, il se releva brutalement et l'embrassa tendrement (antithèse, ha ha ... ha). Et elle... ne se laissa pas faire. En effet, elle le repoussa.  
- « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tout à l'heure tu avais l'air d'en avoir envie...  
- Tu embrasses comme un crapaud! Si au moins tu te transformais en prince, je dis pas là, mais, tu vas m'étouffer en m'enfonçant ta langue dans le gosier!  
- Ah...euh, excuse moi, c'était la première fois, tu peux être compréhensive, tu es la femme de ma vie et je n'embrasserait jamais quelqu'un d'autre que toi!  
- ... Très bien, c'est bien parce que tu me fais pitié, je vais t'apprendre. D'abord, tu attends pour toquer à la porte. Une fois que je t'ai invité, tu entre et tu tournes lentement et tendrement.  
- Hein de quoi tu parles?  
- De ta langue étouffresque idiot! Répliqua très rapidement Ten Ten.  
- Ok, ok... Mais je me sens un peu bloqué en public, on peut aller autre part? »

Ils marchèrent 30 minutes pour atteindre le plus beau parc de Konoha. Le coucher de soleil démarrait lentement et le saule pleureur frôlait l'eau claire et turquoise de la petite rivière qui serpentait joyeusement laissant entendre ses légers clapotis dans le petit jardin de sable fin. Et la rivière coulait, coulait sous le petit pont que Ten Ten et Neji traversaient alors.  
Ces derniers s'assirent sur un petit banc tout mignon aux yeux de Neji (mais pas ceux de Ten Ten étrangement). Mal à l'aise, ils se tournèrent brusquement l'un vers l'autre.  
Ten Ten démarra :  
- « Tu es prêt?  
- Oui, enfin, je crois... »

Et elle s'approcha lentement, très lentement de Neji. Puis leur lèvres se touchèrent. Leur baiser fut passionné, tendre, fougueux...mais Ten Ten recula encore une fois!  
- « Mais c'est pas vrai! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi?  
- Mais j'essaie chérie...  
- Chérie? Chérie! En plus tu m'appelle chérie! Un mec qui appelle sa copine « chérie » sait l'embrasser justement!  
- Bon, bon, excuse moi... Mais sans entraînement, on arrive à rien!  
- Tu connais le UNO?  
- Oui... pourquoi?  
- Pour rien, ça te servira pas!

- Hum, hum... Tu connais « Pierre, papier, ciseaux »?  
- Oui... Neji haussa un sourcil.  
- Tu y as déjà triché en jouant avec le « puits »?  
- Nan, mais Lee oui.  
- Et bien, tu fais la forme du puits (Neji s'exécuta). Voilà, maintenant... tu enfournes comme tu sais si bien le faire ta langue dedans et tu tourne! Vas-y, je te regarde!  
- Euh, d'accord... »

Neji se lança. Il pouvait bien faire ça pour la « femme de sa vie ». Contrairement à tout ce que l'on peut imaginer, ce fut un « rendu » inimaginable. Ten Ten ressentit une légère excitation rien qu'à voir cette... « oeuvre »! Peut-être que le problème venait d'elle? Elle était pourtant assez expérimentée! Ten Ten était, on peut le dire, larguée.  
Elle décida donc de lui demander. Il n'osa pas lui avouer qu'elle avait une haleine plutôt... fétide. Ce fut la raison pour laquelle il allait vite et risquait à tout moment de la tuer par asphyxie.  
Ils recommencèrent. Neji oublia son « nez » un moment pour pouvoir faire plaisir à Ten Ten. Cette fois, il fit comme ci de rien n'était et Ten Ten en fut comblée.  
Ils se séparèrent une fois la nuit tombée. Chacun rentrait chez lui réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait de lui arriver. L'une rentrait chez elle sautillant et l'autre, et bien, l'autre se dépêchait de rentre chez lui pour pouvoir rentabiliser à fond sa brosse à dent.

***************************

Hinata avait passé 1h30 à se faire la totale. Elle en avait bavé, après l'épilation du maillot, des jambes complètes, des aisselles, du bikini... ce qui est compréhensible. Elle imagina son père, au super marché, ayant l'illumination d'acheter un épilateur électrique. Ça avait bien marché une foi, pourquoi pas une autre...  
Mais pourquoi elle avait fait tout ça? Elle se le demandait de temps en temps. Pourquoi? Et bien parce que sous ses airs de Sainte-Nitouche, Hinata était obsédée par le sexe. Toute la journée c'était sexe, sexe, sexe... vous connaissez la suite. D'ailleurs, elle avait acheté, il y a 2 ans, le premier du Hit Parade qui s'intitulait « Chatte en chaleur » (non, il ne s'agit pas des félins). Elle ne se lassait pas de le regarder quand personne n'était à la maison. Elle avait aussi miraculeusement le Kama Sutra caché sous le matelas de son père. Elle connaissait les position par coeur par numéro et par difficulté d'élaboration. Elle en avait d'ailleurs testé quelques unes avec son « Diddl » géant (cadeau de ses 5 ans).  
C'est pourquoi elle espérait énnooormééémeent de son rendez vous du lendemain avec Kiba.

Ellipse narrative qui nous conduit au lendemain...  
Ils se cherchèrent, se trouvèrent et se retrouvèrent devant l'hôpital (endroit stratégique choisi par Hinata pour attiser une légère tristesse chez Kiba, et donc, le réconforter. Étrangement, ils se rendirent dans le plus beau parc de Konoha, là où la rivière y coulait.  
Sur la route, Kiba lui acheta un bouquet de roses blanches. Hinata tiqua. Pourquoi blanches? Rouges aurait été cent fois mieux. C'était signe de sensualité pourtant. Ne la désirait-il pas?

Une fois arrivés, ils s'assirent sur le banc le plus isolé du parc. Kiba fut étonné qu'ils n'allèrent pas sur le plus beau banc, mais il se laissa guider par Hinata.  
Ils étaient donc assis là, tous seuls, sans personne à coté (il faut bien préciser non?). Ce fut Hinata qui fit le premier pas en glissant doucement mais sensuellement sa main sous le t-shirt de l'homme chien alors qu'ils s'embrassaient tendrement.  
Il se retira lentement pour lui demander :  
- « Je croyais que tu n'était pas prête?  
- Ah bon, j'ai dit ça moi?  
- Mais oui, tu... »  
Elle ne le laissa pas finir et reprit de plus belle. Elle retira lentement son propre t-shirt pour se retrouver presque torse nu et commença à se mouvoir légèrement sur son nouvel ami. Jusqu'à ce qu'un toussotement l'arrête.

*****************************

En revenant de leur entraînement, Naruto et Sakura se rendirent au traditionnel Ichiraku. Cette dernière avait accepté uniquement car il avait proposé de lui offrir un bol.  
Une fois repus, ils se rendirent dans le jardin avoisinant le vendeur de ramens. Ils ne voulurent pas s'asseoir (ce fut Sakura qui surtout ne voulait pas s'asseoir car elle désirait perdre quelques kilos et prétendait que cela ralentissait sa croissance).  
Ils marchait tels de jeunes enfants innocents. Mais là, ils virent quelque chose qui leur enlèverait leurs innocences à jamais. Hinata était là bougeant bizarrement (du point de vue de Naruto qui n'est pas très connaisseur), à moitié nue. Alors que Sakura imaginait certaines choses, Naruto toussota, non pas pour l'arrêter (cela lui plaisait malgré lui) mais pour lui demander des explications.

- « Euh... comment dire, je ne sais pas ce que vous faites mais vous pouvez m'éclairer ou me l'apprendre? »  
Entendant ses paroles, Sakura eu une vision d'elle avec ce petit être innocent et pourquoi pas Hinata aussi? Elle lui agrippa le bras, l'attira contre elle et lui murmura :  
- « Viens avec moi et je t'apprendrais. »  
L'envie d'apprendre de Naruto fut plus forte que lui et il l'accompagna sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hinata alors que Kiba lui embrassait langoureusement le cou et elle retourna à ses occupations.


	4. Découverte et Fin

Ten Ten avait bien dormi cette nuit-là. Bien qu'ayant habituellement les idées mal placées, elle avait fait un rêve... romantique. Elle même n'en revenait pas. Elle s'imaginait Ten Tena et Nejina courant autour d'elle alors qu'elle attendait un troisième enfant. Neji rentrait du travail, très sexy dans son costume... mais Ten Ten s'était réveillée. Ce qui la choquait le plus n'était pas les mioches qui occupaient tout son temps mais le fait le fait qu'il y ait eu aucun acte sexuel. Peut-être aimait-elle vraiment Neji ? Peut-être que son corps mince, ses tétons légèrement bruns, ses muscles et ses membres... bien proportionnés n'étaient pas ce qui l'attirait le plus ? Pourtant, quand elle le voyait, quelque chose le chatouillait sous la ceinture.  
Cela faisait une semaine qu'ils s'étaient embrassés, et ils n'avaient pas eu l'occasion de se voir ; et pendant tout ce temps, Ten Ten le désirait de plus en plus. Elle ne rêvait que de ça, jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Ils se voyaient dans deux heures, et elle ne savait pas si elle devait réserver une chambre d'hôtel, acheter une nuisette... ou 2 places de cinéma pour aller voir Coup de Foudre à Manhattan (film romantique par ailleurs) qui était rediffusé au plus petit cinéma de Konoha où il n'y avait pratiquement personne. Peut-être auraient-ils de la chance ? Ou alors ça rendrait l'expérience encore plus excitante.  
- « Ce soir c'est le grand soir... »

Hinata et Kiba laissaient échapper leur amour sur le banc du parc. Maintenant, il n'y avait plus personne, alors ça y est, ils l'avaient fait, ils étaient passés à l'acte, enfin... Kiba s'était montré rapide, sans doute un peu trop au goût d'Hinata qui était rentrée se laver et se faire du bien comme elle n'avait pas eu sa dose aujourd'hui.  
Kiba se sentait nul. Il pensait ne plus jamais revoir sa chère et tendre Hinata. Cependant, ce qu'elle désirait maintenant, ce n'était plus le sexe. Elle voulait seulement être dans les bras de Kiba. C'était sans doute le seul endroit où elle se sentait en sécurité, mais comment lui faire comprendre ? Il ne désirait sûrement que ça et pensait sans doute la même chose en ce qui concerne Hinata :  
- « Je n'ai qu'à me rendre un peu moins sexy »  
Elle réserva donc une suite dans un hôtel 4 étoiles qu'elle avait largement les moyens de se payer au moyen de 500€ d'argent de poche par semaine, raconta un de ses nombreux bobards à son père et alla voir Kiba pour le prévenir.

Contrairement à ce qu'imaginait Naruto, Sakura ne lui montra pas le fonctionnement de ce qu'il avait vu, elle lui expliqua des mots simples adaptés à ses possibilités. Médecin dans l'âme, elle dessina des schémas des plus explicatifs et précis qui puissent exister (pour le plus grand bonheur de Naruto), utilisa des gestes décrivant des mouvements dont Naruto ne voyait pas l'utilité ainsi que des expressions enfantines :  
- « Tu vois, le bonhomme, il rentre, sort, rerentre, ressort et ainsi de suite... Tu comprends maintenant?  
- Oui, mais ça sert à quoi ?  
- A perdre du poids, faire de l'exercice, avoir un peu de plaisir et pourquoi pas, avoir des enfants.  
- Ah... d'accord. »  
Sakura ne lui avait pas expliqué tout ça sans avoir une idée derrière la tête. Elle espérait que ce soir serait enfin sa libération, elle voulait être prête au cas où Sasuke aurait besoin de réconfort...  
Elle réserva... son appartement pour une soi-disante « soirée » (car elle habite toujours avec ses parents).

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans une chambre. Pour une fois, ils se sentaient à la fois gênés mais aussi extrêmement attirés les uns par rapport aux autres.  
Ten Ten et Neji entendaient leur coeurs battre en rythme laissant échapper à chaque « Boum » : « Amour toujours, amour toujours... »  
Kiba et Hinata éprouvèrent chacun un plaisir différent, Kiba avait le sentiment d'avoir réussi quelque chose d'important et Hinata était heureuse tout simplement.  
Sakura et Naruto ont chacun découvert une partie cachée de l'autre (sentimentale pour l'un et physique pour l'autre).

Ten Ten sentait en elle une nouvelle vie, Hinata se sentait en sécurité dans la chaleur des bras de Kiba. Sakura éprouva quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais connu pour qui que ce soit, et ce fut pour Naruto. Elle oublia tout ce qu'il pouvait se passer en dehors de cette chambre, même un certain garçon aux cheveux noirs... Elle posa la tête sur le torse de Naruto, tout comme Hinata et Ten Ten qui vivaient le meilleur moment de leur vies.


End file.
